Fuji's Christmas
by LiQuYu
Summary: Fuji's spending Christmas alone this year... Not if Kikumaru Eiji has something to say about it! Chaos will ensue this Christmas! What will happen? [Chapter 6 Final Chapter] The Conclusion to Fuji's Christmas!
1. Fuji's Lonely

**Fuji's Christmas**

**By: Risa-Chan**

**Date Started: **December 3rd, 2004

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I want, I _do not_ own Prince of Tennis… although it would be a very nice Christmas gift!!

**AN: **It's Christmas time so I thought I'd write a Christmas fic as I **_LOVE_** Christmas!! There _might _be some appearances from other characters but mostly it'll be Seigaku!! Well… onward!

* * *

It was the beginning of December and Christmas was just around the corner. Ten days away to be exact. The temperature began to drop and it became necessary to wear a jacket with hats, scarves, and mittens. Despite this matter, after school had ended on that frigid cold day, there was still tennis practice. After being sentenced to 10 freezing cold laps outside, due to Momo's and Kaidoh's bickering in the locker room, the Seigaku regulars returned inside to the inside courts and to warmth. 

"JOY!! WARMTH AT LAST NYA!!" cheered Eiji as he ran inside.  
"Tezuka, don't you think that was a little harsh?" questioned Oishi as he watched Eiji bounced to the heaters armed with his red hat, red scarf and red gloves. In the corner, once again, Momo and Kaidoh bickered once again, this time, over who would be closer to the heater.  
"Mamushi!! I got here first!!"  
"Fshhhh… You want to make something of it, baka?!"  
"Mada mada dane…"

"It won't kill them," was Tezuka's reply. Raising his voice, he began practice. "Regulars assemble on Court A and B. Sophomores on Court C and D. Freshmen, be prepared to pick up the balls!"  
"HAI!" Practice continued as usual, if you could call a day at Seigaku usual. Oishi could only shake his head as Momo and Kaidoh took up Echizen's challenge to play doubles against Fuji and Kawamura. The game was innocent enough, until Inui decided to add a little twist half way through the game. A pitcher full of Inui Aozu Hyper Remix Number 2 would be waiting for the loser.  
"It's good for the body," advertised Inui with a grin. Despite the fact that Fuji did survive 99 of Inui's juices, he still remembered the time when they went bowling, and he _wasn't_ going to drink that thing, despite the fact that it might've tasted very good.

As the matched continued on, there was another match between Seigaku's Golden Pair. Oishi couldn't help but grin when he looked at Eiji. It was so hard not to laugh. There he was, Kikumaru Eiji, the other half of the Golden Pair, in his Seigaku Regular Tennis uniform with a winter hat, gloves and a scarf, playing tennis.  
"Nya Oishi!" called Eiji as he returned the ball, interrupting Oishi's thoughts.  
"What is it Eiji?" he asked.  
"Let's make this more interesting. The loser has to drink some of Inui's evil juice!" proposed Eiji bouncing around the court. Before Oishi could reply to Eiji's challenge, two screams were heard from the other of the court. There laid two unconscious tennis players. If they had been awake, it sure that they'd be arguing. Momoshiro and Kaidoh… that was _if_ they had been awake.

"Oishiiiii…. I'm taking your silence as a yesss…" said Eiji in a sing song voice from across the court.  
Inui grinned and then pulled out from no where, another drink.  
"And now for the winners…" Echizen stared in horror at his two senpais that had just won the match. Namely, Fuji and Kawamura. "You get Inui's Penal Tea Version 3, cherry flavoured. It's been tested."  
"Noooo… I don't to drink it!!" Echizen handed Taka-senpai his racket-o.  
"Mada mada dane…" Kawamura took the racket-o and instantly, was in his burning state.  
"GREAT-O!! COME ON INUI!! BRING ON THE JUICE!! I'M BURNING BABY!!" A loud thud could be heard moments later. Fuji smiled and took the drink. Gulping it down, he seemed to be ok.

"That was good Inui," complimented Fuji. "Will there be another remix of this?" Inui could only sweatdrop.  
"Interesting ii-data…"  
"Mada mada dane…"  
"Echizen, would you like to try some?" Echizen froze.  
"Yadda!!"

"Nya!! I won!!" chirped Eiji surprising Oishi. He had been too busy playing attention to Inui and the others that he had momentarily forgotten the game between him and Eiji.  
"Eiji! You know I was distracted!" protested Eiji as Inui began to descend upon him.  
"Oiiiishiiiii!!" chirped Eiji as he bounced to his partner's side, arm slung over his shoulder. "You do remember what the loser has to drink right?"  
"Nani?!" Oishi didn't remember agreeing to the idea.  
"Remember Oishi? I said 'Oishiiiii…. I'm taking your silence as a yesss…' and you didn't protest therefore you agreed!!"  
"B-But… Eiji! That can't mean I agreed to it!" stammered Oishi.  
"Na uh! Too bad Oishi," said Eiji stubbornly crossing his arms. "Good luck!" Eiji bounced off from Oishi.

"It's Inui's Fruit Juice Formula II," said Inui from behind Oishi, holding up a glass of the grey bubbling drink. Oishi froze and slowly turned around as everyone else watched, Tezuka included. Oishi took a step back but stopped. _'No, I'm Seigaku's fukubuchou! I must do the right thing… even if I didn't agree to it…_' Oishi bravely but shakily took the glass and drank it. It wasn't as bad as Aozu or Penal Tea but he needed water… **immediately!** Dropping everything, Oishi quickly knew he needed to make a run for the nearest water fountain or any sort of drink to get rid of the awful taste in his mouth but before Oishi had a chance to move, he passed out cold. Eiji chuckled light-heartily at his doubles partner. The situation was funny but at the same time, he still felt bad for Oishi and a little guilty but, Eiji couldn't resist the temptation.

"Alright! Enough fooling around!" ordered Tezuka. "Everyone back to practice or 10 laps _outside_!"

"HAI!"

* * *

After a long practice with Momo and Kadioh running more laps, practice was officially over. Everyone was in the locker room changing. However, Eiji bounced around the locker room like a ball, happily singing Christmas carols, and lighting up the mood for everyone. For everyone, all except Fuji Syuusuke. It was true that Fuji loved Christmas as much as anyone, but this Christmas was going to be… different. He would be alone this Christmas… 

_-Flashback-_

_Fuji arrived home, smiles on his face as he saw his sister, Yamiko and his mother.  
__"Ah, Kaa-san, nee-chan," he greeted as he took off his shoes and dropped his bag on the ground.  
__"Sysuusuke," greeted his sister. "here." She handed him a cup of hot chocolate as he grabbed a seat.  
__"So what are we planning to do for Christmas?" asked Fuji happily, remembering all the things that Eiji said his family would be doing. They were going to put up their tree today and decorate their house. As well, they were going to go out for dinner on Christmas eve as a family. Everyone._

_"Well…." his mother trailed off and immediately, Fuji's smiled dropped. It was bad enough that their father and Yuuta wouldn't be home for Christmas. He was hoping to at least celebrate Christmas with his mother and sister.  
__"Kaa-san is going to Europe to spend Christmas with father since he can't come home and I'm-"  
__"Spending Christmas with your boyfriend," finished Fuji with a smile. "Don't worry. Both of you just go. I'll be fine by myself. I'm a big boy."  
__"Are you sure Syuusuke? I'd feel-" Fuji cut his mother off.  
__"Don't worry kaa-san. I'll be fine," he reassured her. Fuji finished his hot chocolate and got up. "Well, I have lots of homework to do. I'll come down for dinner later." His mother and sister nodded._

_Fuji had gone upstairs and closed the door to his room. He pulled out his books and began to work but his mind just wouldn't let him concentrate. Every Christmas, it seemed that someone- his sister, Yuuta, mother or father- would somehow miss spending Christmas with their family. Fuji just wanted to spend Christmas with his family for once. Not just part of the family but this year, it seemed he would be spending Christmas all by himself. Alone. 'Alone… all alone…' That word seemed to echo in his mind endlessly. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by his mother's voice.  
__"SYUUSUKE!! DINNER!!" Fuji quickly blinked and gathered his thoughts.  
__"H-Hai kaa-san! I'll be down in a minute!" he called downstairs._ '_Seems like I'll be spending Christmas alone...'_

_-End of Flashback-_

Fuji look at Eiji as he told Oishi about his family putting up the Christmas tree, and what he was going to do on Christmas eve.  
"Ai yaa…" groaned Momo as he slapped his forehead.  
"What is it Momo-senpai?" asked Ryoma raising an eyebrow.  
"I have to go and buy Christmas ornaments," answered Momo as he zipped up his bag. Ryoma raised an eyebrow.  
"Wouldn't you use the same ones from last year?" asked Ryoma. He _knew_ that there was a reason for Momo buying new ornaments.  
"Well… That's a funny story Echizen…" replied Momo sweat dropping remembering what happened the night before. "I was putting up the tree but then I had to go up to the attic to get some ornaments but as I was coming down, I tripped so all the ornaments broke."

"Fhusssss…. What a clumsy baka…." hissed Kaidoh.  
"IT WASN'T MY FAULT IT WAS SO DAMN DARK IN MY ATTATIC!!" bellowed Momo making a fist at the Viper.  
"Fhussss… maybe you should try turning on the lights, BAKA!!" retorted Kaidoh.  
"Mamushi! You want to make something of it?!" Once again, another quarrel had started between the two. Oishi and Taka-san immediately began separating the two as Ryoma muttered his infamous  
"Mada Mada Dane."

While that was happening, Eiji bounced over to Fuji.  
"Nya Fuji! What are you doing for Christmas?" asked Eiji. That was the question Fuji had been trying to avoid ever since he found out that he'd be alone for Christmas.  
"Nothing in particular," replied Fuji with a smile on his face. Eiji studied his best carefully. This wasn't the usual Fuji Syuusuke he knew. Eiji knew that Fuji loved Christmas as much as Eiji himself! As Momoshiro and Kaidoh continued to fight with Oishi and Takashi attempting to resolve the fight, Eiji pressed further on. Eiji placed a hand on Fuji's shoulder.  
"Fuji… what's wrong?" asked Eiji, his merry mood gone leaving a serious face on Kikumaru.  
"Really Eiji. It's nothing," reassured Fuji with that same smile he wore.

Fuji brushed Eiji's hand off of him as he bent down to gather his tennis racket and tennis uniform. "It's nothing at all…" Eiji heard Fuji whispered, almost sadly. Fuji gathered his stuff and stood up. He began to leave.  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Eiji," said Fuji happily, bidding his goodbyes. Eiji watched as Fuji left and then a sudden idea hit him. Despite the cold and the snow and the fact that Eiji was still in his tennis uniform, he ran outside to catch up to Fuji.  
"Fujiko-chan!!" hollered Eiji as he grabbed Fuji's wrist, stopping the tensai.  
"Eiji!" exclaimed Fuji surprised that his friend was outside in the middle of winter in his tennis uniform. Before Fuji had a chance to voice his concern, Eiji had spoken. "Would you like to have Christmas dinner with my family if you don't have any plans?" asked Eiji, ignoring the cold and the snow in his shoes.

Fuji wanted to say yes and he was overjoyed that his best friend cared and asked him, but Fuji knew he shouldn't intrude with Eiji's family's Christmas plans.  
"No, thank you," declined Fuji politely shaking his head. Eiji opened his mouth to protest but Fuji cut him off. "And you should get inside. You'll catch a cold and I know you don't like being sick. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Fuji turned and left Eiji standing there.

"Fujiko-chan… what's wrong?" wondered Eiji out loud.

"EIJI!!" called Oishi as he ran toward Eiji. "Eiji! You shouldn't be outside in the cold in your tennis uniform!" Oishi draped Kikumaru's jacket over him and zipped it up.  
"Oh, gomen Oishi!" apologized Eiji with a silly grin. "I had to ask Fuji something that's all."  
"Well, you could've waited until tomorrow or at least brought a jacket with you!" scowled Oishi. "We don't want anyone getting sick, _especially_ the Regulars!"  
"Mengo, mengo!" apologized Eiji once again.  
"Come on, let's go inside."

"Hoi Hoi!" Eiji glanced at Fuji's figure in the snow before returning back to the locker room.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Alright-o!! This is the end of chapter one… Will Eiji find out what's bothering Fuji? Or will Fuji have to spend Christmas all alone? Please review and give me some constructive criticism so I know what to improve on… thnkas Nya!! Happy Holidays Everyone!! 


	2. Eiji Comes Up With a Plan or Two

**Fuji's Christmas**

**By: Risa-Chan**

**Date Started: **December 3rd, 2004

**Disclaimer: **If I did own this, do you really think I'd be writing fan fiction?

**Author's Notes: **Seems that everyone is getting the impression that this is a Fuji/Eiji fic well it isn't. In fact, there are no couples in my fic… XD… I'm leaving this completely open… it can be FujiEiji, FujiTezuka, Golden Pair, MomoshiroRyoma, KaidohMomoshiro, TakashiFuji… It's an open fic, meaning, whatever I write, it's completely innocent, no pairing but there are those of you who like to imagine things so this fic really, has no couples… the couples are in the readers mind… so think what you like…

And there **will **be an appearance from another school… I bet half of you can guess what it is already but who knows… it might be Rikkidai for all you know… XD… anyways…

Bahumbug... Stupid QuickEdit is messing up my spacing etc... and it's driving me nuts so if something just happens to disappear or half of a sentence is missing, I blame it all on Mr. QuickEdit as it's driving me mad trying to adjust everything plus you can't use symbols so all my happy faces are gone... -insert unhappy face here- bahumbug!

Thank you all for your reviews!! They make my day!! And I will update **every day** because I plan to have the last chapter up on Christmas Day or Christmas eve… which ever happens to come first… well.. Onward!! You're all probably sick of me by now… lol… happy reading!!

* * *

Fuji arrived home to find it empty. There was a note for him on the table. Fuji sighed as he read the note. His mother had already left for Europe and his sister would come back later that night. Fuji looked around the empty house before quietly making his way to his room.

* * *

Throughout the next day, Eiji would not stop nagging Fuji why he was so sad around Christmas. By the time lunch had rolled around, Fuji decided not to sit at the regular table where he normally sat with Oishi, Tezuka, Takashi, and of course, Eiji. But he did_ not_ want to see Eiji. He decided that eating lunch by himself was better for today.

* * *

"Oishiiiii!!" whined Eiji as he waited impatiently for the older boy to get his lunch from his locker. "Fujiko-chan probably isn't even sitting at the regulars' table!!"  
"Eiji!" said Oishi silencing the boy for two seconds. "I'm sure if Fuji wants to tell us what's bothering him, then he'll tell us."  
"Nya!! No!!" protested Eiji as Oishi closed his locker and began walking down the hallway. "Fuji _always_ keeps his feelings bottled up inside! He hides it behind his smile! You should know that by now Oishi!!" '_True. Eiji does have a point there and Fuji isn't exactly the type to tell people his problems… maybe Eiji is on to something…_' 

Sighing, Oishi gave in.  
"Alright Eiji," he replied. "I'll help you."  
"YATTA!!" cheered Eiji as he jumped in the air in delight. "Now let's go and find Fujiko-chan!!" Eiji grabbed Oishi's arm and began dragging him down the hallway.  
"But Eiji! You don't even know where Fuji is!" exclaimed Oishi. Eiji smirked.  
"There's only one other places that Fuji can be when he's not at the regular table or our normal spot under the tree…"

* * *

"Oi! Fuji, Oishi and Eiji aren't here yet," remarked Takashi as he continued to eat his homemade sushi. Tezuka nodded acknowledging Takashi's comment. Normally, the tensai would be here by this time and the ever so bouncy Eiji would be here with the ever so responsible Oishi but today, none of the three had shown up. "Do you think something's wrong Tezuka?" asked Takashi concerned. Although Tezuka didn't show his feelings to anyone, he had been slightly worried over Fuji's smile. It seemed so sad somehow. And from what Kikumaru had told him, Fuji loved Christmas, so why was he so sad? And why was he even worrying? 

"Hmm… They probably have something to do," suggested Tezuka. Takashi nodded.  
"Or have a detention as in Eiji's case," added Takashi thoughtfully., fully aware of the numerous times that Eiji had had detentions for forgetting homework or falling asleep in class.  
"Hn." was Tezuka's reply.

* * *

Despite the cold and the snow, the sun was shinning and it was nice outside. Everything seemed perfect. 

"Eiji! Slow down! You're going to fall!" yelled Oishi as he ran to catch up to his doubles partner whom gleefully bouncing around in the snow.

"Nya Oishi! I'm not going to fall… I have Seigaku's number reflexes!!" chirped Eiji as he punched a fist into the air in triumph. Eiji ran up to Oishi and grabbed the boy by his arm. "Come on Oiiissshhhiiii!! We have to hurry or lunch will be over nya! And I don't want a detention!!"

* * *

Fuji sat in the middle of three swings, swinging gently back and worth. Although he was a teenager, he loved this playground. It was the place where he, Yuuta and Yamiko spent their time together as children. This was also the place where he meet Eiji for the first time. It was lunch time and the area was deserted that would've normally been crowded with children. No one would come here to find him. Fuji kicked the snow lightly with his foot, his bag and lunch laid on a nearby bench, untouched. Fuji stared at the ground, not paying attention to anything else in particular, his mind full of thoughts. It wasn't until a set of hands covered his eyes that he snapped back into reality. Caught off guard, Fuji, in surprise, fell backwards and landed on the person behind him. 

"Eiji! Fuji!" came a worried voice that could only belong to Seigaku's mother, Oishi. "Are you guys alright?!" Fuji quickly got off of Eiji who was rubbing his snow covered head.  
"Nya Oishi! I'm fine!" chirped Eiji with a smile despite his throbbing head.  
"Ah.. Gomen Eiji," apologized Fuji helping Eiji up. "You startled me that's all."  
"I've nevered been able to startle you Fuji!" stated Eiji. He wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.  
"Aa…" Fuji chuckled. It was true. This was the _first _time. "What brings the two of you here?"

"Nya Fuji! You know why!" True, Fuji did know why but that didn't mean he had to answer the question. Oishi placed a hand on Fuji's shoulder.  
"Fuji, if there's something wrong, please tell us," started Oishi. "You're worrying myself and Eiji and I'm sure the rest of the team would be worried as well."  
"Hai! We're a team Fuji! We're family! You can tell us anything!" added Eiji. Family. That word echoed in Fuji's mind.  
"Really, it's nothing," reassured Fuji. Eiji stomped his foot.  
"No it's not Fuji! And you _know_ it!"

Fuji looked at his best friend and his doubles partner. Both Eiji and Oishi weren't going to let him go unless he fessed up. Eiji had a determined look in his eyes that was unbreakable when he was in that state.  
"Syuusuke," spoke Eiji softly. Eiji never used Fuji's first name. "Please tell us what's bothering you. We're all concerned." Fuji mentally sighed.  
"It's nothing really," started Fuji once again but the look on Eiji's face made him bring down his mask. "Really, it's nothing big. Nee-san and Kaa-san are not going to be home for Christmas."  
"What about Yuuta?" asked Oishi, knowing fully that Fuji's father was out of the country.

"Yuuta's spending Christmas at St. Rudolph," answered Fuji. "But don't worry guys. I'll be fine." Eiji opened his mouth to protest but Fuji cut him off. "We should start heading back before classes start. We have about 5 minutes. We should hurry."  
"He's right Eiji! We should start heading back," agreed Oishi looking at his watch. Fuji picked up his bag and lunch and began heading back towards the school with Oishi beside him. It was clear that Eiji wanted to keep the conversation going but it seemed that Fuji didn't want to talk about it. And Eiji would respect that.

"Come on Eiji! You don't want to be late now do you?" asked Fuji. "You might have another detention!"  
"Nya! Fujiko-chan! Oishi!! Wait up!!!"

* * *

Tennis practice was over. Everyone was getting ready to go home.  
"Ah, I forgot my textbook in my locker," said Fuji as he quickly grabbed his stuff. "See you tomorrow!"  
"Fuji! You _never_ forget anything!" Eiji called after Fuji as he ran out the door.  
"Arigato Takashi-senpai!" thanked Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Ryoma in unison as Takashi began handing out some Christmas gifts. Takashi blushed.  
"Really, it's no problem," he said embarrassed. "I thought I'd get everyone a Christmas present." There was one gift left. "Ah, where's Fuji?" Everyone looked around. 

"Fuji left to get his textbook. He had forgotten it in his locker," answered Eiji.  
"Ah, I'll just stop by Fuji's house to give him this," said Takashi as he began to put the present back in his bag. That was when a sudden idea hit Kikumaru Eiji by storm.  
"NYA TAKASHI!!" yelled Eiji as he jumped onto a surprised Takashi. Eiji swiped the gift from Takashi.  
"Eiji! It's not nice to take other people's gifts!!" scowled Oishi.  
"Nya Oishi!! I'm not taking it!" declared Eiji as he stood on one of the benches. "Listen up everyone!!" No one looked up at the red head except Oishi and Takashi. "Oi!! Nya!! Are you LISTENING TO ME?!!" yelled Eiji. Not receiving a response, Eiji pouted but then quickly spotted Takashi's racket.

"Eiji… I don't think anyo- ah my racket-o." With racket in hand, Takashi immediately was in his Burning State.  
"BURRRRNNNNING!!!! ALLLLRIGHT EVERYONE!!! LISTEN TO EIJI!!! COME ON YOU!!! LISTEN TO EIJI RIGHT NOW!!!!" Takashi would've kept going if Oishi hadn't taken the racket out of his hand.  
Thanks to Takashi, Eiji now had everyone's full attention, even Tezuka.  
"Alright! If any of you is getting Fuji a gift, _don't_ give it to him nya!! Give it to me instead!!" announced Eiji. Everyone just kind of stared at Eiji.  
"Interesting ii-data," murmured Inui as he scribbled in one of his many green notebooks. "There is now a 5 per cent increase that Kikumaru and Fuji's relationship will be taken further than just friendship." Eiji blushed furiously just at the thought that he and Fuji would even be a couple.

"INNNUUUUIIIIII!!!! THAT'S MEAN NYA!!!" yelled Eiji angrily pointing a finger at Inui.  
"There is a 52 per cent chance that you are gay Kikumaru," continued Inui as Eiji twitched angrily. "And an 60 per cent chance that your lover would be Fuji." Everyone stared at Eiji and all wondered if he and Fuji really were a couple, especially his doubles partner, Oishi. Eiji exploded.

"MAYBE I SHOULD TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU HAVE THEIR UNDERWEAR SIZES IN YOUR GREEN NOTEBOOK AND A SEPARATE NOTEBOOK ON KAIDOH NYA!!!!"

Inui blushed a bright tomato as everyone in the club room stared and stared and stared at Inui, the data master. Kaidoh was absolutely speechless and could not even move. Come to think of it, he couldn't even think. He was too shocked to do anything. Momoshiro looked at Kaidoh. '_Poor Mamushi_.' thought Momoshiro, but the thought of the Viper and the Data Master together as a couple made Momoshiro snicker quietly to himself. Ryoma blushed and pulled his cap down as everyone continued to stare at Inui.  
"I-It's not what you think," stammered Inui, attempting to defend himself as he slowly backed away.  
"I-Inui-senpai…" stuttered Kaidoh, breaking out of his state. Momoshiro patted Kaidoh on the back.  
"Personally, I think you two make a great couple Mamushi. Remember to invite me to your wedding," said Momoshiro with a wink.

"BASTARD!! YOU WANT TO MAKE SOMETHING OF IT?!!" roared Kaidoh making a fist. "MAYBE I SHOULD SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOU AND ECHIZEN!!" Ryoma chocked on the Ponta he was drinking. Almost immediately, Momoshiro and Kaidoh began to fight. Oishi was already trying to stop the fight while Inui remained where he was and made a note in his notebook not to anger Kikumaru Eiji. The results could be disastrous. Who knows what other information he knew about Inui.  
"**Everyone quiet down _now!_**" came Tezuka's commanding voice. Everyone froze and Momoshiro and Kaidoh stopped fighting. Tezuka sighed but allowed Kikumaru to continue with whatever he was doing.  
"As I was saying… If any of you is getting Fuji a gift, _don't_ give it to him nya!! Give it to me instead!!"

"Eiji," started Oishi. Eiji already knew what was coming at him.  
"Oissshhhiiiiiii…." whined Eiji. "I'm planning to do something for Fuji this Christmas because he's going to be alone!!!! And you _know _that!!"  
"Alone?" questioned Momoshiro.  
"Mada mada dane," said Echizen pulling his cap down.  
"Interesting ii-data," murmured Inui once again. Everyone stared at Inui. Inui put away his notebook and decided to remain silent for the rest of the time. Momoshiro glanced at Kaidoh and inwardly snickered.  
"Fshuuu…" was Kaidoh's reply.  
"Poor Fuji," said Takashi. "Fuji likes spending Christmas with his family doesn't he?"  
"But they're going away for Christmas nya!!" pouted Eiji. He really didn't like seeing anyone being sad around Christmas time, especially his best friend. "And I wanted to something to cheer him up!"

"By how are you cheering him up by taking his presents?" asked Momoshiro.  
"Nya! That's for me to know and for you to find out," replied Eiji flashing a V sign. Takashi smiled and handed Eiji Fuji's gift.  
"Here Eiji. I trust you with it," said Takashi. Eiji's face light up. Eiji gave Takashi a big hug.  
"SANKYUU TAKA-CHAN!!!" thanked Eiji happily as he bounced around in circles, dragging Takashi along with him.  
"A-ah… it's no problem Eiji," replied Takashi once Eiji had released him.  
"Nya!! Now all of you go out and buy a present for Fuji and give them to me!!" declared Eiji as if he was the king of the world.

"Hai!" came the reply from the rest of the regulars, minus Tezuka.

* * *

"So what are you exactly planning to do Eiji?" asked Oishi. They were in Eiji's room, sharing cookies and hot chocolate. Eiji munched down on a cookie before replying to Oishi.  
"Well, you know that Fuji wants to spend Christmas with his family on Christmas eve right?" asked Eiji with a sparkle in his eye. Oishi sweat dropped knowing perfectly well what the other half of the Golden Pair was thinking.  
"Eiji, you can't possibly think you can pull that off all by yourself!!" exclaimed Oishi. "You're not going to call Fuji's family and force them to come back now are you?" Eiji fell over and sweat drop. 

"Nya! I thought you knew me better than that Oiiiiishiiiii!!!" whined Eiji.  
"E-Eiji.." Oishi sighed. "I'm sorry. So what is your plan?"  
"You know that the Tennis team is like a family and Fuji…"  
"wants to spend Christmas with his family so he'll be spending it with us!" Oishi finally understood what Eiji meant by 'family'.  
"Sometimes, your family isn't those who are related to you and Seigaku was Fuji's second family, once he doesn't realize it!" added Eiji happily. "We'll have Christmas dinner together!! Seigaku's family!! Oishi, you can be Seigaku's mother and Tezuka can be Seigaku's father since he is the buchou but then that would make you two a couple but I'm your doubles partner nya I'm confusing myself!!" Oishi merely smiled, happy to hear that, but he hated to burst Eiji's bubble but he had to.

"Eiji, I don't think I can help you with this," started Oishi slowly.  
"Nani?!" shouted Eiji in surprise. He bounced from his bed over to Oishi who was sitting at the computer. "Whhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy????????????????? Aren't I your doubles partner?!!!!?!???? We're the **_GOLDEN PAIR_**!! You have to help your friend!! Oiiisssshhhhhiiiii!!"  
"Eiji, I would help if I could," replied Oishi. "But I'm going to Osaka to see my grandparents for Christmas and I'm leaving Christmas eve."  
"Noooooo…… Then who's going to help me?" sighed Eiji as he flopped down on his bed. "And besides, that wasn't all I was thinking to do for Fujiko-chan."

"That isn't? What else were you planning?" inquired Oishi. Eiji sat up and hugged his teddy bear. He smiled happily as Oishi realized what Eiji was going to do.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **It's the end of the chapter… what does Eiji have in mind? Hmm… So who will help Eiji if the other half of the Golden Pair can't? Hmm… Drop a review and tell me what cha ya all think!! Happy Holidays!! 


	3. Tezuka, Another school, Getting Lost, A ...

**Fuji's Christmas**

**By: Risa-Chan**

**Date Started: **December 3rd, 2004

**Disclaimer: **Really, do you really think I own this? Really, do you really think I own this? Huh? Huh? Huh?! Obviously not.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks goes out to: **KagomeGirl21, Marikit, baby mar-mar, Crimson Butterfly of the Snow and Vermillion**!! And of course thanks also goes out to **those who read but do not review!** I know your out there!!

Mr. QuickEdit has become my enemy... boo..He is very evil... boo... he has murdered my faces and my symbols!! boo... And the lines are most annoying as well as my paragraph formats!! boo...I must apologize if anything is missing or wrong... boo... but I blame Mr. QuickEdit... boo... I miss the good old days were I could have just uploaded this as a .html file and everything would be fine... boo.... boo Mr. QuickEdit... oh well... if there's anything missing, feel free to point it out so I can go back and kick Mr. QuickEdit and fix it... boo Mr. QuickEdit... boo...

The a new school will be making their appearance in their chapter… let's see what or how Eiji gets them into this mess…. -evil laugh-… Well, I guess I should stop typing the author's note and let you read ne? Happy Reading!! Onward!!

* * *

"Awww… please Taka-chan?!" pleaded Eiji as he clasped his hands together, begging Takashi giving him a puppy dog look (or Puss in Boots's look if any of you have seen Shrek 2) 

"Gomen nasai Eiji, but I can't leave the house that late," apologized Takashi.

"Awwww……." whined Eiji in disappointment. "Hoi hoi! I'll just have to ask someone else then nya…" So far, he had tried to get Momoshiro, Kaidoh, _even _data master Inui, and now Takashi to help him. He would've asked Ochibi but he already knew, despite how strong the kid was in tennis, this took physical strength and he didn't want to wake the poor kid up in the middle of the night. There was only one person left and that person was the infamous Tezuka Kunimitsu…

* * *

Tezuka began slowly to walk him as the white snow crunched under his boots. Houses were decorated nicely and children could be heard laughing merrily. Tezuka couldn't help but keep thinking about what Eiji had said about Fuji. True, spending Christmas alone was well… alone but it didn't mean that Eiji had to go to the extremes to make Christmas perfect for just one person right? But then again, it was Eiji's personality to spread joy and Oishi's personality to help people. The two of them combined, made the Golden Pair and now Golden Pair was doing something special for certain tennis prodigy. 

'_It's a nice thing to do,_' thought Tezuka. '_No one should have to spend Christmas alone.' _Tezuka's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of two pairs of running feet and voices calling his name. Tezuka stopped and Oishi and Kikumaru stopped before him panting. Despite the fact they had suffered from Inui's evil, poisonous drinks, and running laps under 55 seconds, it really paid off when you had to run from the school to Tezuka who was over 10 blocks away.

"Tezuka…" said Oishi once he caught his breathe. "Can we ask you do us a favour?" Tezuka thought for a moment. Seeing the desperate plea from Kikumaru and look Oishi was giving him, Tezuka had to think for a couple of seconds. Although he didn't want to admit it, but Tezuka liked the idea of making a perfect Christmas for Fuji to enjoy. '_Kikumaru must be really rubbing off on me._' thought Tezuka. He would've smirked at the thought but kept a straight face.

"What is it?"

* * *

Kikumaru Eiji wandered around the dorms of St. Rudolph…. Completely lost. 

"Nya!! Why does St. Rudolph have to be sooooo _big?!_" pondered Eiji out loud. He had been to the cafeteria, the washrooms, the classrooms of the first, second and even the third years, the teacher's lounge, sent to the detention room by a teacher who thought Eiji was a student of St. Rudolph because he didn't have his uniform on, almost to the principal's office, the janitor's office, the 4 gyms, the fitness room, the entertainment room (which he enjoyed), the school gardens which were covered by snow, the school's kitchen (another placed he enjoyed and was sure that Ochibi and Momo would enjoy as well), the technology room, and gods knows where else and now here he was, in the dorms building, searching for the one and only Yuuta.

Eiji felt like pulling out his hair.

"Nya!! Why do these things happen to me nya?!!" he yelled, receiving a few stares from bystanders. "Blah… where can Yuuta-ni-chan be nya?" Eiji continued around the dorms until he came across the St. Rudolph changing rooms by accident. Meaning, he tripped and knocked the door open slightly. Eiji blushed brightly and quickly retreated but then an idea formed in his head. Holding back a smirk, he pulled out a camera from his pocket and snapped a picture of the unknowing changing victims. From experience, Eiji knew that carrying a camera with him 24/7 was a good idea, especially if you had Fuji as your best friend. Eiji laughed evilly to himself before continued his trek to look for Fuji Yuuta, after sprinting down the hallways like a madman, as he tried to escape the scene of the crime… Maybe Eiji had been hanging around Fuji a little _too_ much…

* * *

"What was that dane?" asked Yanagisawa looking up from a flash at the door. Everyone was present except for Yuuta was had just stepped out of the showers. 

"What was what?" asked Yuuta as he opened his locker to get his clothing.

"That flash dane!" replied Yanagisawa. Yuuta shrugged unknowingly.

"It's probably your imagination," said Akazawa, their buchou as he slipped his shirt on and grabbed his racket, placing it in his bag.

"Practice is over. Practices will resume after the holidays," said Mizuki as he picked up his bag. "I except to see you all at practice on the first day." With that, he left.

* * *

Yuuta was heading toward his dorm along with Yanagisawa, and Kisarazu (his the guy that has a twin and a red ribbon tied around his head for those who don't know) when all of a sudden… 

"NYA!! YUUTA-CHIBI-CHAN!!" Yuuta was glomped by none other than Kikumaru Eiji. Yuuta cried in surprise while Yanagisawa and Kisarazu watched on the sidelines. "Hoi Hoi! I'm so happy I found you ochibi!!" Eiji mocked sobbed as Yuuta attempted to get out of Eiji's death defying hug.

"Eiji-ni-chan!! Let me go!!" exclaimed Yuuta through gritted teeth. "I can't breathe!!" Several minutes passed

"Oi!" said Yanagisawa. "Aren't you from Seigaku dane?"

"Yosh! You bet I am!" chirped Eiji releasing Yuuta from his hug as he flashed a victory sign and a wink.

"Then what are you doing here dane?" asked Yanagisawa.

"I'm here to **convince **ochibi-chan to come home for Christmas!!" answered Eiji nudging Yuuta.

"Home for Christmas?" repeated Kisarazu as he adjusted the red ribbon around his head. "Yuuta, aren't you going home for Christmas?" Yuuta fumed. He had no intention to go home for Christmas, not if it was _just_ him and Fuji. God only knows what horror his aniki would put him through but then again, he did miss his home…

"Well… I-I…"

"You should go home," said Kisarazu interrupting Yuuta. "It be nice." Kisarazu was going home for Christmas to see his family and most importantly, his twin brother.

"Hai! Be a good little Fuji's brother and go home to his aniki for Christmas dane!" Yuuta immediately whacked Yanagisawa across the head. How many times did he have to repeat it?! He was Fuji Yuuta. Not Fuji Syusuke. But Yuuta. **_Not_** Syusuke. But **_Y-U-U-T-A!! _**Yuuta's eyebrow twitched annoyingly. Just for that, he was **not **going to go home.

"I'm not going home for Christmas. I wanna spend Christmas here," stated Yuuta stubbornly as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Ok," was Eiji's reply, shocking Yuuta. He had expected Eiji to grabbed him and tell him to go home. Was he giving up? Eiji sighed and put an arm over Yuuta's shoulder.

"I'm going to go now, but just before I go, I'm going to tell you a story…" said Eiji as they all listened to Eiji. "Once upon a time, there lived a young boy. He loved to play tennis and his little brother was his hero. His little brother played tennis very well. The young boy soon fell ill with an incurable sickness and was in the hospital. His little brother promised his aniki that if he won the next tennis match in straight sets, his aniki would get better. His aniki believed in his little brother but sadly, his little brother slept in the day of the tournament and had to forfeit. His little brother had destroyed the hopes and dreams of his aniki. His aniki was so disappointed and so sad that he caught a cold and died."

Yanagisawa was in tears while Kisarazu had an unreadable expression.

"That was so sad dane…" sniffed Yanagisawa.

"I thought you said that the sickness was incurable," said Yuuta with a frown. Eiji mentally smacked himself. Kaidoh had said the exact same thing. Eiji made a mental note to change that part of the story for next time he needed to use it.

"The point is ochibi, Fujiko-chan is all alone this Christmas and that is already a sickness nya!! If someone doesn't come and cheer him up, he may die from catching a worsen case of the Christmas blues!! You don't want to disappoint your aniki now would you? Destroy his hope for a family Christmas?" Yuuta sighed.

"Fine… I'll come home…"

"YATTA!!" cheered Eiji loudly as he bounced up and down. "I'll come and get you later ochibi!! For now, I have a few things to do!! Bai Bai!!" Eiji began bouncing down the hallway.

"Where is he going dane?" wondered Yanagisawa out loud. "Isn't that the direction to the girls' dorm dane?" Yuuta and Kisarazu looked at each other in horror before sprinting down the hallway after a unsuspecting, bouncing Kikumaru Eiji.

* * *

Akazawa and the rest of the Regulars of St. Rudolph had no choice but to comply with his demands. Or else… they'd be doom, meaning, a very certain picture, of a very certain group of tennis players, in a very certain changing room, in nothing but their underwear, would be known to the _entire_ city of Tokyo, Japan, thus the reputation of a very certain school and a very certain group of tennis players whom in that very certain picture would be ever destroyed by a very certain hyper active acrobatic red head Seigaku tennis player who has been hanging around a very certain sadistic Seigaku tennis prodigy way too much. Or so the buchou and Mizuki thought… Kisarazu, Kaneda, Yanagisawa and Nomura didn't mind since their 'blackmailer' had already had a 'meeting' with them in private and had given them a nice 'deal'. It was Mizuki and Akazawa that weren't too happy with the demands… They all snickered behind the backs of their captain and manager at the chaos that would soon ensue.

* * *

As the last few days of school went by, Fuji only felt worst. Everyone seemed to be in a bright and happy mode. Even Tezuka seemed to be a bit nicer than usual. He didn't make them run laps when Momo and Kadioh once again had another fight or when Fuji was five minutes late for practice. People were receiving and giving gifts. Of course Fuji had given all of his friends gifts but when they had all forgotten about him for whatever reason, Fuji of course smiled understandingly but he felt a little hurt. Unknown to Fuji, Eiji had to try so hard to hide his plans. 

The tensai often noticed small things about Eiji especially when he was hiding something but Fuji had the Christmas blues and wasn't playing much attention, much to Eiji's relief. Over the past couple of days, Eiji had collected all the gifts for Fuji and stashed them in the most unsuspecting place, under his bed. As the last day came to a close, everyone bid their goodbyes and best wishes for the holidays. It once again began to snow gently as Fuji began his trek home. Snow was so beautiful. He always loved the snow, even as a child. He, and Yuuta would always make a snowman in front of their house on Christmas eve to welcome Santa. Fuji smiled sadly, knowing that this year he and Yuuta would not be making a snowman to welcome Santa as he continued home…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I am really tempted to change the title to '**_A Seigaku and St. Rudolph Christmas'_**. Maybe I should… hmmm…. Blah… I dunno know no more… leave me a review and your thoughts!! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!! 


	4. Going Shopping with Seigaku and St Rudol...

**Fuji's Christmas**

**By: Risa-Chan**

**Date Started: **December 3rd, 2004

**Disclaimer: **Did I create Prince of Tennis? Obivously not. There's your answer…

**Author's Notes: **Ah yes, 2 more days until Christmas!! JOY!!! I can't wait!! -insert happy face- This chapter is a little short and so will the next one… only because I want the last chapter to be a little long for your reading enjoyment!! Well, next update is tomorrow… until then, Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow!! Enjoy!!

**Chapter 4: **Going Shopping with Seigaku and St. Rudolph Regulars is A Lot of Fun…

* * *

"Why am I here again?" wondered Tezuka out loud as he massaged a temple. Ah yes, he was here because he had decided to help Kikumaru Eiji. And why did he decide to help Kikumaru Eiji? He did not know… He must have been on crack when Oishi and Kikumaru asked him this, or someone had spiked his drink when he wasn't watching… Or maybe some of Inui's drinks must've screwed his brain… whatever the reason, it was too late now. What a big mistake he had made…

"Momoshiro! Kaidoh! Stop fighting right now!" ordered Oishi.

"Someone could get hurt!" added Takashi.

"What else do we need?" asked Mizuki looking at the list.

"I'll go and get the cheese," said Akazawa.

"Is this fish or chicken dane?"

"Akazawa-Buchou… the cheese is the other way."

"Momoshiro! Don't throw the butter at Kaidoh!"

"Mada mada dane."

"Atsushi? What happened to the tomatoes dane?"

"I don't know Shinya."

"Nya!! Can we get candy canes?!"

"Fshuuu…."

"Echizen! Where's my wallet?!"

"Mada mada dane.."

"It's 3875 yen?!?!"

"Where's the tomatoes dane?"

"Akazawa-Buchou… this isn't cheese."

"There is a 88 per cent chance that Momoshiro and Kaidoh will start a food fight."

"Nya!! Cake!! Oiiisshhiii!! We have to get cake!!"

"This looks like a snake! It reminds me of Mamushi!"

"Fshuuu… bastard… you want to start something?"

"Quit it out you guys!!"

"Hai, I think I can bring some sushi."

"Mizuki, there's a price tag on your back."

"Akazawa-Buchou, this still isn't cheese."

"Is this fish or chicken dane? And where are the tomatoes dane? They've disappeared dane!"

"I think it's fish Shinya."

"No, it's chicken Kisarazu."

"Can we get wine?"

"Hoi hoi!! I found the cookie dough!!"

"Can we get some Ponta buchou?"

"Kaneda, what happened to the list?"

"What list?"

"I'm Yuuta!! Yuuuuta!! Not aniki!!"

"Momoshiro! Put the crab down!"

"OW!! THE CRAB PINCHED MY HAND!!"

"Where are the bandages? Momoshiro's hurt."

"There is a 100 per cent that that is not cheese."

"If this isn't cheese, then what is it?"

"Buchou, how flavours of Ponta am I allowed to get?"

"Is this fish or chicken dane?"

"I wish my twin brother was here…"

"You got that on my new purple shirt!!"

"Why is this so expensive?!"

"We're not getting wine!!"

"I think the list got lost in the seafood section."

"I'm Yuuta!! Not Fuji's little brother!"

"Nya!! We need sugar!!"

"Momoshiro! Kaidoh! Put Echizen down! He'll get hurt!"

"Mizuki, we can always buy you a new shirt!"

"There's another price tag on Akazawa's shirt."

"What happened to the price tag on Mizuki's shirt?"

"Yuuta took it off…"

"I'm going to buy St Rudolph's buchou nya!!"

"Not if I, Kaneda buys him first!"

"I'll take him for 200 yen!!"

"300 yen!!"

"700 yen!!"

"Bastard! I'll take you on right now!"

"Baka Mamushi!!"

"Mada mada dane… where's my Ponta?!"

"Where are the tomatoes anyways… they were here a minute ago…"

"Did you just slap me with a fish?"

"I'm going to buy him for a penny nya!!"

"Eiji! Aren't we suppose to be _grocery_ shopping not auctioning for St. Rudolph's _buchou_?!"

"My name is YUUTA!! Not 'Fuji's little brother'! Arrgg!!"

"There was a 97 per cent chance Yuuta would say that."

"-crying- My… purple shirt… -sniff- is RUINED!!"

"This isn't cheese Akazawa Buchou!!"

"Do you think we'll need chocolate?"

"I think this is neither chicken or fish dane."

"Maybe I really should've dragged my twin with me…"

"COME ON BABY!!! I'M BURNING!!"

"Shame on you Echizen!! Why'd you give Taka-senpai his racket-o?!"

"Mada mada dane."

"Where did he get a racket-o anyways?"

"Fssshuuuu…."

Tezuka stood there, not saying a single word as he watched in horror as the chaos unfolded right before his eyes. He seemed to be the only sane one. He wondered how on earth did Kikumaru Eiji manage to get the Seigaku Regulars and the St. Rudolph Regulars into a supermarket to go shopping for groceries. Tezuka now learned to keep an eye out for Kikumaru. Tezuka kind of wondered when they were going to get kicked out of the supermarket… '_hmm… maybe the manger is too shocked to do anything…_'

"NYA!!!" yelled Eiji as he panicked. Everyone stared at him, including the other customers. "WE DIDN'T GET A TREE OR DECORATIONS YET!! WE GOTTA GO!!! **NOW**!!!!!!" Tezuka felt a strong wind go by him and hear a stamped of running shoes as he blinked. Before you could say '20 laps everyone!', they had grabbed all the needed groceries, paid for them and where out the door, leaving Tezuka standing there stunned.

"Nya!! Tezuka!! Are you coming?!" yelled Eiji from the exit. Tezuka blinked again.

"H-Hai." He sweat dropped as he walked to the door. Ah yes… shopping with Seigaku and St. Rudolph Regulars was certainly fun… now all they had to do was go and get a tree and decorations… Tezuka inwardly sighed, allowing his mind to think of all the possible things that could go wrong at their next destination…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Anyone wanna go shopping? Lol… Sorry I got this chapter out so late nya… Christmas is just around the corner and everything is flying right by me… -sweat drop- well, Happy Holidays!! Leave me a review please!! It would be greatly appreciated!! Thanks to those who review and to those who read as well!! Once again, Happy Holidays Nya!! 


	5. The Invasion of Fuji’s House, Mistletoe,...

**Fuji's Christmas**

**By: Risa-Chan**

**Date Started: **December 3rd, 2004

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them, this would be an actually episode but apparently I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama therefore this isn't an episode.

**Author's Notes: **Gome nasai! Sorry for the long update… blah… I didn't meet my promise to finish this by Christmas… boo… anyways, I was busy with Christmas, boxing day, the whole tsunami in Asia incident thing and a few other things kept me away from the computer… ah.. Gomen!! Thank you to the reviewers!! -insert happy face- They really make my day nya!! Well, I all hoped you all had a **_Merry Christmas!!_** Now, onward!!

**Chapter 5: **_The Invasion of Fuji's House, Mistletoe, Laps, A Very Bright Future, Mitsumi, Snowmen, and Santa Clause…_

* * *

All was quiet in the Fuji residence. Fuji Syusuke laid on his couch, reading a book as the fireplace crackled with burning wood. The door bell suddenly rang and Fuji looked up from his book. '_Who would be here on Christmas eve?_' wondered Fuji. '_Probably nee-chan forgot something._' Placing the book on the table, Fuji answered the door to be greeted by Eiji, Yuuta, a Christmas tree, and… the Seigaku and St. Rudolph Regulars?! 

"YA-HOI FUJI!!" chirped Eiji merrily as he entered the house dragging a Christmas tree.  
"Aniki…" was all Yuuta said as he helped Eiji haul the giant Christmas tree into the living room. Fuji was speechless and confused at the same time. Eiji bounced around the Christmas tree in the living and began screaming orders as Yuuta went upstairs to drop off his bag in his room.  
"W-what are you doing?" asked Fuji unsure of what was going on as the Regulars of Seigaku and St. Rudolph entered his home. More like invaded.

"Aniki… haven't you figured it out?" asked Yuuta with a small laugh. Despite the fact that the day had been so chaotic, he was actually enjoying this. Fuji cocked his head to the side, confused. Yuuta laughed and Fuji had a big question mark above his head. '_So much for being a tensai.'_ "We're decorating the house for Christmas!"  
"B-But I thought you were staying at St. Rudolph…" said Fuji.  
"Baka aniki…" muttered Yuuta shaking his head.  
"Hoi hoi!!" Eiji pounced on Fuji. "Isn't it great nya?!" Eiji didn't wait for Fuji to reply. "Come everyone!! Let's get decorating!!"

The Christmas tree had been finally put up after failing down seven times; once on Momoshiro, once on Kaidoh, once on Echizen, twice on Akazawa-Buchou, and three times on Mizuki. Momoshiro and Kaidoh were once again, arguing with each other. That was until Fuji decided to stand on a stool above the bickering two, holding on to some mistletoe.  
"Now, now, now Momoshiro, Kaidoh. Be nice. Both of you are bickering like an old married couple and what are couples suppose to do under mistletoe?" asked Fuji with an innocent smile. Both Momoshiro and Kaidoh let go of each other in an instant and blushed madly.

"F-Fuji-senpai!! How can you say such a thing!!" yelled Momoshiro bewildered. Him? And Mamushi? A couple? The thought was too sickening to even think about!  
"Fshuuuu…." Fuji just smiled merrily.  
"I thought this would be the perfect way to stop your bickering," replied Fuji. "And allow you two to make up with each other"  
"Mada mada dane…" was all Echizen said as he walked by them drinking a can of Ponta. Fuji's smile widened.  
"Echizen, would you like to placed under the mistletoe with anyone?" Fuji's smile turned sinister. "It _can_ be arranged."  
"Yadda!!" Echizen quickly scurried away for the tensai had a chance to think of any other ideas.

Fuji caught Tezuka staring at him.  
"Fuji get down from there. You could fall," ordered Tezuka.  
"Buchou, you care?" replied Fuji smiling. Tezuka's expression did not change. As if by bad luck, the stool tipped and Fuji began to fall. Out of now where. A "BURRRRRNNNNIIIIING!!!" could be heard and Fuji was caught by the one and only, Burning Takashi. "GREAT-O!! I DID IT!!!" Echizen walked by and took his racket from Takashi. "Oh gomen Fuji. I'll put you down now." Blushing, Kawamura put Fuji down.

"Thank you Taka-chan," thanked Fuji. Tezuka's expression didn't change but his eyes had the look that read 'I told you so'. Fuji imagined Tezuka sticking out his tongue in triumph like Eiji would in the situation and snickered. The image of Tezuka expressing an emotion like that was too funny.  
"What is it?" demanded Tezuka narrowing his eyes. Anything the tensai was thinking was bound to be no good.  
"Oh nothing…" replied Fuji in a sing song voice. "Unless you really want to know."  
"N-No thank you." Fuji smiled as he heard voices yelling at each other.

"Where does this go dane?"  
"Watch out for the ornaments Akazawa-buchou!"  
"Nya!! It's snowing!!"  
"There is a 56 per cent chance that the tree will fall over again. And a 72 per chance it will land on Mizuki Hajime."  
"Shinya… I really don't think that goes _in_ the fire but rather _above_."

Tezuka sweat dropped but kept a straight face. This was going to be a long evening…

* * *

While everyone continued to yelled at each other and a "Groundo 5 laps now!" Oishi spotted his doubles partner, none other than Kikumaru Eiji. Eiji was snickering to himself and holding on to a pair of black Men in Black sunglasses. 

"Eiji, what are you doing?" asked Oishi as he approached the redhead.

"Nya! Just preparing myself! You know I have very sensitive eyes nya!" answered Eiji. "Stupid Akazawa used that against me during our doubles match. That was so unfair nya!!" Oishi chuckled remembering the match. Akazawa was playing doubles with Kaneda against the Golden Pair. He had hit the ball so it seemed like there were 6, 7, or 8 of them, causing Eiji to lose his concenteration. In the end, despite all their efforts, the Golden Pair had lost. "We'll defeat next time for sure!! Hoi Hoi!!"

"Yes, we will Eiji," agreed Oishi giving his partner a high five. "But that still doesn't explain the sunglasses."

"Let's just say the future is bright… _very_ bright nya!!"

* * *

Mizuki Hajime approached Fuji Syusuke, a hand running through his fine hair.  
"Ah Fuji, you should be-"  
"Gomen, but do I know you?" Mizuki's eyebrow twitched. "Ah! I remember now!" Mizuki smiled. Of course Fuji would remember him! How could he forget him! Fuji could never forget his rivial!! "Your Mitsumi right? And you're the towel boy for St. Rudolph ne?" Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.  
"My name is _Mi-zu-ki, _St. Rudolph's _manager_," corrected Mizuki through gritted teeth, stressing his name.  
"Oh… then I don't know you," replied Fuji with his ever so pleasant smile.  
"I think not," replied Mizuki. "We played a match together." 

"Hmmm…." Fuji began to ponder hard. "Did we play a match and I came out as the winner and you the _loser?_" Mizuki's eyebrow twitched.  
"Yes…" he answered through gritted teeth.  
"I guess you weren't worth remembering." Mizuki was about to have his outburst when Yuuta interrupted him.  
"Oi aniki! Where did kaa-san put the tape?" yelled Yuuta from the stairs.  
"Gomen Mitsumi," apologized Fuji. "I think it's in the cabinets. I'll go and check for you." Fuji left Mizuki standing with his eyebrow twitching.

"That Fuji Syusuke…"

"Mizuki, Akazawa-buchou needs your help," said Kaneda tapping Mizuki on the shoulder. "Mizuki? Mizuki….?" Kaneda slowly walked away. Mizuki then took a deep breathe and began twirling his hair with his finger.  
"I'll make sure he remembers me!!" he declared loudly, causing everyone to stop and stare at him.  
"Mizuki? Are you feeling alright dane?" Yanagisawa placed a hand on his forehead. "You don't feel sick dane. Did you eat something bad dane?" Mizuki's eyebrow twitched. He cleared his throat and then regained his composure.  
"Get back to work," he snapped bitterly before storming off to help Akazawa. The St. Rudolph Regulars snickered behind Mizuki's and Akazawa's backs before going back to work.

* * *

"Oi! Aniki!" said Yuuta as he found his older brother.  
"What is it Yuuta?" asked Fuji. Yuuta tossed him his jacket, gloves, hats and scarf. "Are we going somewhere?" Yuuta began putting on his boots.  
"Don't tell me you don't remember," said Yuuta as he put on his other boot. He stood up and look at Fuji like a four year old. "We're going to make a snowman to welcome Santa!"  
"Ah, so you still believe in Santa Clause," mused Fuji. Yuuta's eyebrow twitched annoyingly.  
"Baka aniki," he muttered. "We do this _every _year so why stop and for the record, I _do not_ believe in _Santa Clause._" Fuji smiled and put on his scarf. Yuuta opened the door. "Come on!"  
"Hai." Fuji put on his hat, gloves and scarves. The two began making their snowman. Making three balls of snow, piling them on each other. A black top hat, a carrot nose and rocks for eyes, mouths and buttons. 

After nearly killing themselves, Fuji and Yuuta managed to break two branches off their unsuspecting neighbour's tree and used it as the arms for their snowman. The two Fuji siblings stood beside each in triumph, staring at their masterpiece known as the snowman. It was snowing gently and the lights from the house made the snowman to seem to be glowing. Fuji placed an arm around his brother as the two enjoyed the moment as they heard cries, screams, yells, the sounds of objects being broken, the wails of pain, the battle cries of war, sounds of skin meeting skin, people meeting ground from inside the house from various Regulars of both schools. Ah yes, truly a wonderful moment. Tranquil and peaceful indeed. Indeed it was! Fuji leaned close to Yuuta and whispered in his ear…

"Don't worry Yuuta, I won't tell anyone that you still believe in Santa Clause." Yuuta fumed and blushed bright red.

"**_BAKA ANIKI_**!!!" yelled Yuuta as he grabbed handfuls of snow and whipped it at a retreating but smiling Fuji Syusuke.

* * *

Everyone stood back and looked at the house of Fuji. It was gloriously decorated with beautiful decorations that they could afford. 

"Hoi Hoi!! I'm turning them on!!" Eiji put on some sunglasses and grinned at everyone before plugging in the lights. Instantly, everyone was blinded. Maybe they had overdone it by just a bit. Just a bit. Ah yes, the pained cries of those covering their eyes from the blinding lights and the evil laugh and snickers from Kikumaru Eiji only made the moment every so perfect. Indeed, the moment was perfect. To those unlucky enough to wear glasses, (Tezuka, Inui and Normura) the light only seemed to intensify from the lens of their glasses. After everyone regained their vision, which was approixmently ten or so minutes, and Fuji turning down the intensity of the light that had been _magically_ turned up to maximum, it was nearly dinner time…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **What shall happen next chapter? Hmmm… Dinner time... hmmmm... leave me with your thoughts in a review nya!! Happy Holidays Nya!! 


	6. Fuji's Christmas

**Fuji's Christmas**

**By: Risa-Chan**

**Date Started: **December 3rd, 2004

**Date Completed: **December 21, 2004

**Disclaimer: **In my dreams maybe but in reality, sadly, the answer is no.

**Author's Note: **Nya!! This was suppose to be two chapters but I thought, I wanted to finish this before 2005 so I decided on one major long GREAT-O final chapter for all of you to enjoy!! Yes, I know Christmas is over but it's the thought that counts ne!! Thanks to all those who have reviewed and left their lovely thoughts!! I wish you all the best for the New Year!!

**Chapter 6: **_Fuji's Christmas_

* * *

The St. Rudolph Regulars snickered and hid their laughter seeing Mizuki and their buchou in bright pink aprons that read _Kiss the Chief_, in the kitchen and cooking, courtesy of Kikumaru Eiji. It was a lot of work just to get the aprons on Mizuki and Akazawa but a certain photo made them comply. Fuji took this opportunity to take a picture. It was great material for blackmail.  
"Alright! Now everyone into the kitchen!!" yelled Eiji. "Not just Mizuki and Akazawa!!" Then in a low voice just so everyone else could hear him. "I think we'd all die eating their cooking." More muffled laughs.  
"Kitchen?" questioned Fuji and Yuuta at the same time. Fuji wasn't sure what was going on and Yuuta was fearing the safety of his house. He really did not trust these guys with a stove and he _didn't_ want his house burnt to the ground on Christmas eve. 

"I think I'm going to help," said Yuuta nervously rushing towards the kitchen where everyone was heading.  
"Nya!" Eiji pounced on Fuji. "We're making Christmas dinner nya!! Even buchou is going to help!!" Fuji looked over and there was Tezuka, in an apron, cooking. Eiji snickered before he felt himself being dragged to the kitchen by Oishi.  
"Nya! Oishiii…" whined Eiji.  
"Didn't you say you wanted to make cookies?" asked Oishi with a wink.  
"Nya!! Yes please!! Ya!! Cookies!!" Eiji happily bounced into the kitchen.

"Fuji, aren't you afraid of what might happen to your kitchen?" asked Tezuka standing beside Fuji. Fuji smiled merrily.  
"I'm not sure. I'm just so happy that everyone's here, especially you of all people Tezuka," replied Fuji looking up at the taller boy. Tezuka kept his expression straight while Fuji kept smiling.  
"AHH!! FIRE!!!" screamed Nomura who bolted from the kitchen. On the stove, what ever Mizuki and Akazawa had been cooking, had just been set a flame and now it was burning… not to mention Mizuki's purple shirt. Oishi, being Oishi, grabbed a pot lid and covered the burning pan, smothering the fire and putting it out much to everyone's relief.

"Mizuki, I think you're on fire," said Yuuta.  
"Why thank you Yuuta. At least some one around here appreciates me," growled Mizuki eyeing Fuji who just cocked his head to the side confused.  
"No, your really _on_ fire," repeated Yuuta, empathising the word on. Yuuta sighed. _"_Mizuki, your purple shirt is burning." Mizuki's eyes went wide as he began running in circles like a complete idiot.

"NANI!?!?!?!?!?!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!!" -Splash- Fuji stood there smiling with a bucket that had been filled with water moments ago as Mizuki stood there, soaking wet.

"Well you said 'Put it out' so I did," defended Fuji with a smile. Yuuta grabbed his manager and began dragging him upstairs before an all out war would start between his aniki and manger.  
"I'll get you a towel and another shirt. I think you left one of your purple shirts here last time you visited," mused Yuuta.  
"Oh, you mean the flowery purple shirt? I gave that to nee-chan. I thought it was hers. The shirt was very feminine," explained Fuji. Mizuki's eyebrow twitched. Yuuta glared at his aniki.  
"Baka aniki." Yuuta grabbed Mizuki and pulled him upstairs before Fuji could do any more damage. Tezuka sighed. Hopefully, that would be the end of any more incidents. Hopefully… Too bad for him… Kami-sama (and the author) had other plans…

"Mamushi…." growled Momoshiro.

"Baka…" returned Kaidoh.

"Are you saying my cooking is bad Mamushi?"

"Bastard! I'm saying your cooking is horrible!"  
"What did you say?!"

"Bastard!!" Crack. Crack. Eiji snickered as two eggs hit Kaidoh and Momoshiro. They both turned and glared at Kikumaru.

"Eiji-senpai…"

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Eiji grabbed another egg and attempted to throw it at Momoshiro but he ducked and he got Mizuki instead who just came back down with Yuuta.  
"My… purple… shirt…." hissed Mizuki as he looked up, eyes flaming. "You… will… DIE!!" Mizuki grabbed a tomato and threw it at Eiji. Eiji, having Seigaku's number one reflexes, dodged the flying tomatoe easily. The tomatoe being to make its descent towards Echizen Ryoma.  
"Mada mada dane…" Pulling out his tennis racket, he lobbed the tomato back to Mizuki but since the tomato is a tomato and not a tennis ball, it sailed off to the right and landed on Akazawa who was cooking something over the stoves (again), thus, burning his finger. In a blink of an eye, an all out everyone for themselves food fight had broken out. Tezuka had been hit several times but gods knows what and his eyebrow twitched noticeably. Fuji, despite the circumstances, was enjoying the food fight and had joined alliances with Eiji, Oishi, Yuuta, Yanagisawa, Kisarazu and a BURNING KAWAMURA!!

"COME ON BABY!!! I'M BURRRRRRNNNNNNNING!!!!"  
Takashi threw a pie at Mizuki but missed and it hit Tezuka square in the face. Takashi let Echizen's racket-o drop to the ground and blushed nervously as the room fell silent. If there were crickets, they would've been heard. But it was winter, therefore the crickets were on vacation in a location much warmer, and much safer, and where Tezuka would've liked to be. The room was so silent, if you were to drop a pin, you would've heard it and that's just what Fuji Syusuke did.  
"Heh, you really can hear a pin drop," announced Fuji as he picked up the pin. Everyone looked at Fuji and sweat dropped.

Tezuka was going to explode. The pie slowly fell from his face and landed on the ground with a soft 'splat'.  
"_Everyone! 50 laps around the house, **now!**_"  
"Even Seigaku?" asked Eiji innocently with a look of hope on his face.

"**_EVERYONE!!"_** In the cold, and the snow, the Regulars of Seigaku and St. Rudolph began to run their 50 laps around the house as Tezuka washed his face.

* * *

After running their laps, and cleaning up the entire kitchen and where ever else there would be food, going out for more groceries and finally cooking, under the intense glare from Tezuka, dinner was all set. They were finally at the table eating, and so far, in peace. Tezuka and everyone else, especially Momoshiro were surprised at the viper's manners. Obviously, Kaidoh was very well mannered. The night proceeded one as normal as it could when you have the Seigaku and St. Rudolph Regulars all sitting at a table and eating dinner together. Yuuta took his chopsticks and poked a big yellowish-green mixed with pinkish red spots here and there blobby _thing_. Yanagisawa and Kisarazu joined him poking what was dubbed 'the blob'. 

"What is it?" wondered Yuuta.

"I don't know," replied Kisarazu.

"Is it even edible dane?" wondered Yanagisawa.

"Is this even food?" questioned Yuuta as he continued to poke it.

"Doesn't look like it…" commented Kisarazu.

"Who ever made it must suck at cooking dane," added Yanagisawa with a snicker.

"Ahem…" coughed Mizuki crossing his arms, with Akazawa. Immediately, the three knew who made it. Their manager and buchou.  
"Would you three care to try some?" asked Mizuki rasing an eyebrow as he continued to twirl his hair with his index finger.  
"N-No thank you," answered Yuuta declining polietly.  
"No, but we insist," insisted Mizuki and Akazawa in unison with a look that meant they couldn't refuse. The three victims gulps but willing each took a spoonful. The three looked at each other.  
"Well…" said Mizuki impatiently as everyone watched.

'_This is all aniki's and Eiji-ni-chan's fault!' _

'_Oh why, why, why didn't I listen to my twin and stayed home?!' _

'_I'm going to die dane!' _The three slowly ate their spoonfuls. It was ok at first but the after taste was unbearable.

"Water!" squawked Yuuta as he grabbed a random glass of water on the table as Yanagasawa began choking and Kisarazu scrambled for water after Yuuta had swiped his. Fuji ran to Yuuta's side and began whacking him on the back.  
"Interesting ii-data… I must get the recipe for that… Could be used to make Inui juice." All the Seigaku Regulars stared at Inui who was scribbling furiously in his notebook.  
"Nya!! Mizuki's trying to poison us all," whispered Eiji a little loud. "And if he gives that to Inui, god knows if we'll survive the next practice!" Unfortunately for Mizuki and Akazawa, Fuji heard Eiji and now piercing blue eyes were staring at the two as the three continued to chock to possibly death? After drinking god knows how pitchers of water, the three were able to survive the horrific cooking of Mizuki and Akazawa, but lost their taste buds along the way.

"That was the worst thing I have ever tasted," murmured Kisarazu. "Even my twin cooks better…"  
"Hai," agreed Yuuta. "Even _aniki's _cooking is better." Fuji beamed.  
"It couldn't have been that bad now could?" muttered Mizuki bitterly.  
"Then why won't you try some dane?" challenged Yanagisawa as he gulped down another glass of water.  
"FINE!" said Akazawa and Mizuki in unison, insulted that they would laugh at their cooking skills. The two of them rashly took two large scoops and plopped it into their mouths at the shocked faces of Yuuta, Atsushi and Shinya. Slowly, their faces became blue and before long, both Mizuki and Akazawa were looking for water.

"Buchou, would you like to try some?" asked Fuji looking at Tezuka.  
"No," replied Tezuka firmly.  
"But it looks very tasty," protested Fuji.  
"No." Fuji shrugged and turned to Eiji who immediately scurried behind Oishi. After cleaning up all of the dishes, it was time for desert. To Fuji's surprise, a cake was placed in front of him. It said: Merry Christmas Fuji!  
"Minna…"

"Nya Fuji," started Eiji. "We all know that you wanted to spend Christmas with your family. Although we're not necessary related to you, minus your _little brother Yuuta…" _Yuuta frowned at Eiji who ignored him and continued. "Seigaku is like a family. We're all one big happy family! And so, you're celebrating Christmas with your family and not alone nya!! " The St. Rudolph regulars at that point did kind of feel left out. "And St. Rudolph is technically family as well… well, they're really Yuuta's family but then again, Yuuta is your little brother-Nya! Fuji! Why are you crying?!"

Tears began to fall from Fuji's eyes. No words could express what he was feeling at that moment.

"Arigatou minna… Arigatou…" Tezuka unexpectedly gave Fuji a hug. Everyone was shocked but this sudden show of emotion from Tezuka. Eiji then bounced over and he too, gave Fuji a hug. Soon, all of the Seigaku regulars were in one big clump.

"It's so sad dane," sniffed Yanagisawa. He turned to Yuuta. "Isn't dane?" He then hugged a startled Yuuta.

"G-Get off of me!"

"Awww…." teased Kisarazu. Yuuta glared at the older boy but soon found himself being hugged by him as well. Kaneda, being good natured joined in, pulling Nomura with him. That left Mizuki and Akazawa alone. They _weren't_ about to hug each other or anyone else for that matter.

The regulars soon released Fuji as they listened to Yuuta's vain cries for his team mates to release him.  
"Aww… Akazawa-buchou and Mizuki! Come join us!" urged Nomura.  
"No!" they both answered although Mizuki was a little jealous.  
"Aww… you guys got no Christmas spirit!" Fuji then laughed.  
"Mitsumi? What do couples do under mistletoe?" asked Fuji. Mizuki twitched, hearing the wrong name.  
"They kiss, what else? And further more, my name is _Mizuki_," said Mizuki through gritted teeth.  
"Oh ok…"  
"Why do you ask?" demanded Mizuki narrowing his eyes knowing all too well what every Fuji Syusuke, it was no good!

"I was just wondering when you and your buchou are going to kiss since you are sitting under neither some mistletoe." True to his word, above Mizuki and Akazawa was mistletoe. The two blushed brightly and scrambled to get away to only be blocked. '_I had to ask… arrrgggg!!! DAMN YOU!!! CURSE YOU ALL!!_'  
"Just one kiss and that'll be it," said Fuji as they sat the two boys back down. "Or," Fuji opened his eyes to reveal his sadistic eyes. "we can do it the hard way…" The two boys gulped and grumbled but complied. The St. Rudolph regulars couldn't take it anymore. They were laughing right out loud. Of course they all knew they all would be punished once they got back to St. Rudolph but it was all worth it. Having _accidentally_ drop the Christmas tree on Mizuki three times, twice on their buchou, seeing them both in aprons, in the kitchen was a miracle, cooking was even a greater miracle that they didn't burn down the house, Yuuta, Yanagisawa and Kisarazu surviving their cooking -all snickered-, and now having the two kiss each other was all worth it.

Mizuki and Akazawa closed their eyes and slowly began moving towards each other. Fuji then snapped a picture as the two slowly became closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and closer. Yuuta yawned. At first it was funny, but now it was plain stupid. Mizuki and Akazawa, lips out stretched, moving towards each other a millimetre per a minute.  
"Aniki, wanna eat the cake in the living room instead?" suggested a bored Yuuta looking at Fuji.  
"Sure."

"Ya!! And we can play games!!" added Eiji bouncing around them. "I have DDR and Karaoke Revolution!! And Twister!! And Monopoly!! And even-" Oishi began moving the hyperactive redhead towards the living room as Fuji grabbed the cake, Yuuta with the plates, and spoons, leaving Mizuki and Akazawa all alone.

Yuuta returned to the kitchen to grab a knife but he saw that Mizuki and Akazawa had made no process. Sighing. He went over to Mizuki and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before heading towards the living room. Mizuki snapped his eyes open, startled by the sudden affection. Mizuki touched the spot where he had been kissed. Akazawa still hadn't kissed him, cause if he did, his lips would be out stretched towards him. If Akazawa didn't kiss him, who did? Mizuki smiled, knowing who it was. '_Guess I know what my Christmas gift from you is, Yuuta.' _Mizuki got up and left Akazawa alone.

As the night carried on, it was fun and games. Kaidoh and Momoshiro singing Karaoke Revolution. To everyone's surprise, Kaidoh defeated Momoshiro in round one but Momoshiro came back for a win in round two. Half way through round 3, the two began to bicker, thus the match ended up in a tie. The night continued as it would.

"Oi," said Kisarazu. "If Mizuki is here, then what is Akazawa-buchou doing?" The St. Rudolph regulars looked towards the kitchen. There was Akazawa, still waiting for his kiss. They all snickered. Maybe they'll let him suffer a little longer. But on the other hand, making Kaneda go and kiss him was too much fun.

"Oh Kaneda…" said Nomura in a sing song voice. Kaneda looked in horror at his fellow peers before he made a run for it but to be only caught by Yuuta and Yanagisawa.

"Nooooooooo….. I don't…. want… to!! OI!! Some help!!! IIE!! IIE!! IIE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! " Upon hearing the commotion, Akazawa opened his eyes, to only see Kaneda, held against his will, being moved closer to him. They all let go of Kaneda and began to whistle innocently.

"You guys want to play DDR?" asked Kisarazu.  
"But I don't know how to play that dan-" Yuuta whacked Yanagisawa across the head.  
"Let's go!" said Yuuta before they all retreated back to the living room as Akazawa fumed. Yes, the night continued as it normally would if you had the Regulars of two tennis teams, with no adult supervision, at a sadistic tensai's house on Christmas eve. But as all good things must do, all good things must come to an end and the party was declared over. As everyone left the Fuji residence, Fuji smiled happily. Little did anyone else know, there was still another surprised for both Fuji and Yuuta and Eiji snickered quietly to himself…

* * *

Kikumaru laid down in his bed, hugging his teddy bear. Oishi had left to Osaka to see his grandparents and there was only two more hours until he could execute his plans. Eiji snickered as he glanced at his clock. Only two more hours…

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu could not believe he was doing this. He really could not. What in god's name was he thinking?! He had even taken his temperature to see if he was alright. Now he really wondered if he was mentally unstable at that moment. Maybe he had been outside too long and his brain must've froze or he had one too many of Inui's toxic '_special_' drinks. He was suppose to be in bed, not outside his house, waiting for Kikumaru Eiji to show up. He could already hear the bouncing red head down the street. It was hard to believe that no one on the street had woken up from all the racket that the acrobatic player was making. 

"Ahoy buchou!" greeted Eiji with a smile. Tezuka uncrossed his arms and began to leave.  
"Let's go!" Eiji began bouncing his way towards Fuji's house. It was dark and all was silent. All the children were tucked in their beds, sweet dreams filling their heads as they waited for Santa Clause to come to deliver their Christmas gifts for being good all year long. Eiji slowed his paced and look at the sour expression on Tezuka's face.  
"Oh boo hoo," snapped Eiji. "Grow up Tezuka. If you don't want to do it, then I'll do it myself." Tezuka stood their stunned as he watched Eiji's form walking down the street.

That was an insult to Tezuka. Kikumaru Eiji, had insulted him, Tezuka Kunimitsu and told him to grow up. '_Grow up?!_' Tezuka's eye twitched. He was probably the _most_ grown up person in Seigaku! Scratch that, he was the _most_ grown up person of _anyone_ that was _his_ age. People have even mistaken him as a teacher! And here was Kikumaru Eiji, probably the most childish person he had ever met, who still adored teddy bears and played video games, was telling him to grow up. Somehow, that didn't seem right. Tezuka muttered a few curses to himself but gave in.

"Wait up Eiji," he called. Eiji stopped and turned around, a gleeful smile on his face.  
"Ya buchou! I knew you'd come around sooner or later!" Eiji pulled out a Christmas hat, identical to the one of his head, and pulled it over Tezuka's head. Tezuka gave Eiji a questioning look.  
"You'll need it for later," said Eiji with a wink…

* * *

'_Oh why did I agree to this? What possessed me to do this? Oh why oh why? Why me? Kami-sama, why must you be so cruel? Why me? Why me of all people?! Why was I choosen to suffer? Why me? Why me of all people on this planet? Why me?!_' There he was, Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of the national Seigaku tennis team, a leader in the school, and highly respected by **everyone**, was in a Santa suit, with white beard and all, standing on the roof of the Fuji residence, with some Christmas lunatic named Kikumaru Eiji. 

What little dignity and pride Tezuka had left was none officially gone. Out the window, flown to a place where he could never reach it. Out of his grasp. If he was lucky, maybe, just maybe, one day he'd see them again. Until then, this was the most embarrassing, out of character moment in his entire short life.

"Eiji, what possessed you to think of this?" asked Tezuka, half wanting to know, half not wanting to know what ran in the acrobatic player's insane little head.

"Nya! Buchou! What do you mean?" asked Eiji pouting. "Doesn't everyone deserve a happy Christmas?" Tezuka sighed as Eiji tied the rope around him. "You know what to do right?" Tezuka nodded before Eiji handed him two very heavy bags. "Make sure to drink the milk and eat the cookies nya!!" Tezuka sighed as he looked down the chimney…

* * *

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there. The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads… 

**CRASH!** Fuji's eyes snapped open when he heard a loud noise. He glanced at his clock. It was exactly midnight. What on earth could had made that loud noise. '_Maybe the Christmas tree fell over…'_ thought Fuji with an amused look on his delicate face, recalling the evening's pervious events. Fuji slowly crept out of his room and spotted Yuuta, whom also creeping out of his room as well.

"What was that?" hissed Yuuta. "What did you do aniki?!"

"Yuuta, why would you accuse your aniki of doing such things?" asked Fuji, mocked hurt. Yuuta gave his older brother an unconvinced look. If it wasn't his aniki, then it would have to be Eiji-ni-chan. Yuuta sweat dropped wondering what chaos would be awaiting them.

"Blah. Let's just go see what that was so I get back to bed," growled Yuuta, not too happy to be awoken.

"What a Scrooge," snickered Fuji as he followed Yuuta.

* * *

"Gomen Buchou! Gomen!" apologized Eiji with a nervous laugh as Tezuka rubbed the back of his head. "My hand kind of slipped." Eiji sweat dropped, wondering how many laps he would have to run once they returned to school. Tezuka slowly stood up. "Nya buchou! Eat the milk and cookies first!" Tezuka made a mental note not to help Eiji in any of plans no matter how much he begged, pleaded, with or without Oishi's help. He would refuse!

* * *

Sounds of food being consumed could be heard. The Fuji siblings looked at eat other and crouched down by the stairs. The sight made them both go O.O. There was _Santa Clause _in all of his glory, eating cookies and drinking milk. After finishing three cookies and the milk, from the two large bags, _Santa Clause_ began filling the stockings above the fireplace and began placing the gifts beneath the tree. Tezuka then sweat dropped once he realized that Yuuta and Fuji had caught him. Eiji's words then echoed in his head. 

**_Five Minutes Ago…_**

"_If Fujiko-chan and Yuuta-ni-chan happen to come down stairs, go to plan S!"_

"_Plan S?"_

"_Yes Plan S nya!"_

"_How many plans did you have?"_

"_Plans A - R? Nya! Just use plan S!"_

"_And that would be…" Eiji grinned at Tezuka._

**_Back to Present Time…_**

Tezuka could already hear Eiji whispering "Plan S!! Plan S!!" Oh why had it to me _him_? Not someone else?

"Nya buchou!! Plan S!!" Yes, he could hear Eiji's voice. Really, he could. Eiji was trying his best to keep his voice low enough not for Fuji and Yuuta to hear yet loud enough for Tezuka to hear. "Pssss…. Plan S buchou!! Plan S!!" Tezuka had to resist the urge to go and bang his head against the fireplace. Much to his dismay, Tezuka knew he had to finish what he had started. Mentally sighing, he thanked god that no one else was hear to see him.

Tezuka coughed to clear his voice and in the lowest voice he could muster.  
"Ho Ho Ho!!" From the fireplace, he could already hear Eiji laughing his head off. Tezuka's cheeks burned red. '_The faster I do this, the faster I can escape this!_' Tezuka shook his finger at Fuji and Yuuta as if they were small children. "Now back to bed you two! You can have your gifts in the morning!" Yuuta looked at Fuji and sweat dropped. Was this guy for real?

"Aniki…" Fuji smiled and pulled Yuuta to his feet. "Nani?! There's a stran-"  
"Santa said we have to go to bed. We'll get our gifts in the morning," said Fuji shaking his finger at Yuuta. Yuuta sweat dropped. You had to be kidding him.  
"Now who believes in Santa Clause?" muttered Yuuta to himself as he crossed his arms.  
"Ho Ho Ho!! Merry Christmas!! Ho Ho Ho!!" Tezuka crawled into the fireplace, and grabbed the rope. With _amazing strength _that Tezuka could not believe Kikumaru Eiji possessed, Tezuka felt himself being pulled back up.

He soon found out what that _amazing_ _strength_ was. Eiji had tied one end of the rope to himself and now was currently sliding down the side of the house. Unfortunately for him, and Tezuka, Eiji couldn't stop himself so as lady luck would have it, he fell right over the side of the house. Kikumaru Eiji was now hanging on a rope and as lady luck would have it again, Tezuka slipped as he got up from the chimney and he was sliding to his doom. Luckily for the both of them, Lady Luck decided to make a third appearance, therefore the screaming duo landed in the snow, head first, with two large plops.

"Kikumaru?"

"Hai buchou?"

"Fifty laps around Fuji's house now!"

"NANI?!?!"

* * *

Yuuta sounds of something on his roof, the sound of people sliding, someone tripping, screams, and two loud plops.  
"We should get to bed," whispered Fuji with delight. "We wouldn't want to disappoint Santa now would we? Especially since you still believe in him." 

"Baka aniki!!" Yuuta stormed to his room and slammed the door shut. Fuji giggled and looked out at the window. The moon shone brightly as it snowed gently. It was true that indeed, this was and has been a magical Christmas. Fuji would have to give his thanks to everyone that helped. Fuji smiled and decided a thank gift for everyone was necessary and what a better gift than to give everyone copies of his pictures, including the ones of _Santa Clause_…

* * *

The next morning, was obviously Christmas Day. All across the world, children dashed down the stairs to their Christmas tree, happily opening their Christmas gifts. And that's exactly what Fuji Syusuke and Fuji Yuuta did. The duo raced down the stairs and looked in awe at all the gifts under the tree. There were gifts from the Seigaku regulars to Fuji and gifts from the St. Rudolph Regulars to Yuuta. As Fuji and Yuuta enjoyed their Christmas, everyone around the world was enjoying their Christmas with their family and friends. Young and old, all enjoyed this day. In the Spirit of Christmas, this author would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!! 

**_The End_**


End file.
